


Long Line

by plingo_kat



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>God, I’m so sorry.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Line

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When You're a Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/284096) by [bgoodg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg). 



Tony knew, after Clint, that it was only a matter of time until they were caught. They both knew.

Tony was the only one who would do anything about it.

 

“Freeze!”

Tony raised his hands, swallowing quickly as he felt liquid warmth sliding over his fingers, down the inside of his wrist. Breathed through his mouth so he didn’t have to endure the copper tang of blood.

 _I’m so sorry._

 

“It--I did it. It was me.”

“Tony, no--”

“Steve! Stop. You can’t--you can’t cover for me anymore. Clint was a mistake.” He looked at Fury, whose cool stare was worse than any overt anger. Caught Natasha out of the corner of his eye, face and knuckles bloodless with rage.

“It had to stop. It _has_ to stop.”

“Tony.”

“ _I did it_.” The handcuffs clink when he moves to face Steve. “You--when I’m gone...”

“”Tony.” Whispered, with eyes like--

He squeezed his own lids shut, briefly.

“When I’m gone, you have to--you have to be good. Better. You’re Captain America, you--be good for me, Steve. Please.”

“I promise,” Steve said, choked, and even as the words came out his mouth Tony knew they were a lie.

 _God, I’m so sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop wondering what would happen after bgoodg's fic. Add in how much I love serial killer AUs, thinking in the shower, and voila! A ficlet is born.


End file.
